1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing information, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing information capable of shortening record time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, systems for playing back the contents of optical discs that record video data (moving pictures), audio data, and the like have been developed. Optical disks, such as CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RW, and the like are capable of storing lots of information therein, which allows users to store and carry the recording contents easily, thereby the optical disks are popularly applied to business, multimedia, entertainment and people's daily life.
For an apparatus for recording and reproducing information (Such an apparatus for recording and reproducing information is called a record and play apparatus, hereafter) being electrically connected with televisions, it may use VHS tapes, compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs) as information storing material. The record and play apparatus can not only record a TV program in real time when the program is shown on TV, but also translate data in VHS into a CD or DVD.
However, the record and play apparatus can record with 1× speed during playing image. Although the play speed of the record and play apparatus reaches 2×, 8×, 16×, 32×, 52×, even higher, the record speed of the apparatus is still limited to 1× during playing image. As a result, it will waste lots of time on recording if the information data is a big amount, especially during translation data in VHS into a CD or DVD.